


the darkest little paradise

by AzhaLambrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Mrs. Ben Solo, Non-Explicit Sex, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhaLambrin/pseuds/AzhaLambrin
Summary: "But paradise is locked and bolted.We must make a journey around the world to see if a backdoor has perhaps been left open."-Heinrich Von KleistA short fic where Ben and Rey are on another planet, living the life they didn't think they could have.Also, he cooks for his scavenger. (an idea stemmed from the wonderful reylo fam on tumblr).





	the darkest little paradise

**Author's Note:**

> "Something happened for the first time,  
> in the darkest little paradise...  
> Shakin', pacin', I just need you."
> 
> -Don't Blame Me, Taylor Swift

It wasn’t in Takodana or in some Core World but someplace else entirely.

There was green everywhere with trees that are as tall as ten Wookies and flowers that dotted the bushes with almost every color you can think of. The air was alive with tingling electricity and a smell so sweet it could cleanse your system entirely of worry.

Their house wasn’t humble, not really. Ben liked wide spaces. And she liked open areas where the air could stream in with the sunlight.

In this particular scenario, it was another bright morning. The porgs were chirping from outside, waking Rey up. She stretched her arms, the sheets tangling between her legs, and her eyes adjusted to the light coming in from the open balcony.

A wide grin spreads across her lips. This was something she could get used to, she thought, and with the aroma of something delicious wafting through the air, she grinned even wider.

Rey pulled away the blanket from her and jumped off the bed. She slowly made her way across the house towards the sound of clanking metal and simmering. Facing the stove with a dark blue string tied around his neck and waist was Ben, cooking breakfast. She tiptoes quietly to one of the stools by the island and sits, watching him for a time. Resting her chin against a propped hand, she grins again at such a sight. She wished her mornings were always like this one.

“You do know I can still see you without looking at you, right?” He asks without turning around, too focused on the task at hand.

Rey bit down at her lip and made her way to him, peeking around his arm to see what it was he was making. Seeing it was red meat, probably something he hunted in the forest, her mouth watered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and simply clung to him as he cooked.

“You smell good,” she says fondly, smiling against his back.

“You’re just hungry,” he teases, glancing at her before breaking into a big smile. “Why don’t you get the plates while I finish up?”

“Should I get the porgs?” She asks as she saunters over the cabinets to get the plates Maz Kanata gave them.

“I already fed them,” Ben replies, taking the pan out of the fire. He gestures for her to bring the plates over. “Do you have anything in mind to do after?” He brings up casually, his eyes never straying from the food.

Rey shakes her head, laughing. “Real smooth, Ben.”

“What?” He demanded, feigning innocence.

She ignores it and points out that the sauce had dripped on her finger. “You better clean that up.”

“Switch hands,” he commanded immediately to which she obliged. Taking her hand, he quickly licked it clean, making her crinkle her nose as she laughs.

“You have your apron, you idiot,” she says.

“Oh please, you like it better that way.” Ben grins before resuming transferring the meat on their plates.

After they finished eating on the patio, with both of their feet up on the table and their plates on their torso, he asks her again what she wants to do.

Looking over the vast greenish blue body of water, she was about to suggest swimming. But Ben only gave her a brief shake of his head.

“You just ate,” he said. “You’re going to get cramps.”

“Alright, then…” she pondered on it for a minute before giving up. “I completely have no idea.”

“Think.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You already know what you want to do. You just want _me_ to say it.”

“Then say it,” he urged, challenging her. “Come on. Say it.”

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. But she can never hold it for long. She breaks her gaze and snorts, seeing what he’s thinking. “Ben!”

“What?”

“Fine,” she resigns, grabbing the plates and heading for the kitchen. Then she calls out, “But if you spill it on me again, you’re really going to pay for it!”

Ben laughs before running inside.

It didn’t take long for Rey to finish up the dishes, so he didn’t have to wait long in their bedroom. The sun was just at the right angle, giving enough light in the room. When she came in, he was already sitting on the bed.

“Aren’t you excited?” She teases before carefully crawling up the bed next to him. “You know, we really shouldn’t do this on the bed.”

“The balcony is preferable,” he admits. “But it’s more comfortable here.”

Rey agrees. “Should we start then?”

“Here,” Ben hands over his apron. “It’s a precaution, at the very least.”

“Thanks,” she murmurs, tying it on.

Then she lowers herself, face first, on the surface and holds out her hand.

Ben gives her the quill. “Now, start from the top then down to the bottom,” he instructed, pointing at the parchment in front of her.

“Ink me,” and she dips the pen in the small cannister that Ben was holding out to her. “Which one am I writing again?”

“The first volume of the Corellian history,” he replies, pulling the scroll in front of him towards her. “You’re doing great, Rey,” he says after a while of watching her, offering the cannister every few minutes to keep the ink clear and thick on the page.

They never could finish a whole book let alone three chapters. But it was progress.

Rey first saw his calligraphy set that day they moved in. It was kept in a nice compartment to keep the brushes in a nice condition. When she asked how he began such a hobby, there was a sadness in his eyes that touched her heart. She knew then that it was a piece of his past that he craved very much.

“My father gave it to me for my twenty-first birthday,” he tells her fondly. “I thought he was going to give me a blaster just like last time. But instead he searched the galaxy for something that he knew I would appreciate better.”

There were very few times that they would bring up Han Solo in a conversation. By far, this was her favorite one. Rey never learned how to use a brush, just the basic stylus. When she brought this up to him, he smiled and promised to teach her how to write. Rey was a quick learner and they’d only been doing this exercise for a few months. Now, she was as good as Ben.

"Hand cramps," she murmurs, shaking her fingers.

Ben held out his hand to her after cleaning up and she gave it to him immediately. They sat side by side on the bed as Ben began massaging her fingers.

“So…about that thing,” Rey begins.

“What thing?” He asks, his touch gentler than the last.

“The thing you were thinking about earlier…” she says, trailing off as she sinks into the feeling of his hand on hers.

“Oh, _that_ thing,” he murmurs. “What about it?”

Rey closes her eyes, relishing the warmth he was giving her.

“Have you thought about it?” He asks now, soft and quiet words that soothe her further. When he saw her nod, he smiles. “How many…?”

“We’re not creating a First Order army if that’s where you’re pulling towards,” she warns, peeking a little at his reaction.

He only chuckles. “Twins, then?”

“Right,” and she mentally slapped herself for forgetting. “Your family has the twin gene.”

“You don’t like twins?” He asks.

Rey only shrugs. “I don’t know. But I know it’s not going to be pretty.”

“You’ll always look beautiful,” he reassures her in such a muffled voice you could mistake his shyness for uncertainty.

But she knew. She always knew.

“Any gender preference?” She asks now.

Ben shakes his head. “I don’t like expectations.”

“Good because neither do I,” she replies.

Rey closes her eyes again. Then she felt his hand leave hers, only to roam the curves her body.

Lips pursed, she takes a playful jab at him. “Are we starting _now_?”

“When would you suggest?” He demanded with a quizzical brow.

“Yes, now is good.” Rey runs her hands through his dark hair and leads him towards her lips. “Now is very good,” she murmurs against his lips.

 

 

 

Ben woke up with an incomparable feeling of something he couldn’t truly describe.

It was light and deep and warm, like being surrounded by a golden ray of sunshine. Yet here he was, awake in the dark cold room in the middle of a rainy planet the complete opposite of his supposed paradise.  

Then without warning came the agony. The dream was the epitome of a future he didn’t realize he truly wanted until now, when he was shown it, when he had lived it. He can still feel her in his arms, flowing like water against his skin; the taste of her lips on his tongue, the nectar of the sweetest fruit. And how that dream can easily be taken away—

Ben couldn’t bear it, the monstrosity of finally seeing the light only for it to be consumed by darkness. Tears began trickling down his face, through the scar she had given him…

He didn’t hear her come in, nor did he realize that he was no longer alone. But by the time he did, it was too late. He was in the depths of his desperation, unable to see and comprehend this reality.

“Ben—”

She never finished that sentence.

Ben’s lips were on hers as soon as she was within reach, her body crushed against his with his arms around her, refusing to let go.

If he did let her finish, it wouldn’t have made a difference, not really. She just came in to say she had the same dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this actually hurts me because this happened to me. It makes me cry just thinking about it. I've resolved them to a somewhat happy ending while I did not because writers take care of their characters!!! *crying* 
> 
> I still have a lot in store with this Taylor Swift song because honestly, her lyrics in the second verse is just meant for Dark Rey. So...watch out. There will be smut in the next chapter of 'my darkest thoughts' so be prepared (?) sorta.


End file.
